wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Life in a War
By Perilsflames100. DO NOT EDIT! ￼￼A song/poem (depending on how you say it) of the life of some dragons In the War of Sandwing Succession. Some format has been altered to fit this writing. No flames in the comments, I've just decided to try my claw at writing, and this is my first shot. I believe in Him (Burrowing Owl ) I lost two loves to this war, please don't make it one love more He left me in the night, and was gone like that, I've heard no word from him for a week Except of a fight....... That dragon, my brother, my last heart and soul, He left to help Blaze, "The true Queen", he crowed I pleaded, I wept, And now he's gone. But he'll come back, I know. Because I believe in his strength, I believe in his claws, I believe in his wit, And that love will bring him home. After one month I got a surprise quite grand A messenger dragon, With scales pale as sand She told me the problem, the battle at hand. My brother, she said, almost ran out of time. She flew away, a stern look on her face, I let out a cry, feeling like a disgrace. But I know He will survive Because I believe in his teeth, I believe in his talons, I believe in his horns I believe in his tail, and that he will come see me more...... One year later, he still had not come. A second dragon came, an Icewing this one. He told of arenas, and the fate of my bright shining sun. "A fireborn", he whispered to me. But I was in shock, and too sad to see. The Icewing left, and I came 'round. A shocking thought hit me, my tail slapped the ground. My brother was gone, my mother to. And in this world, I Am Alone. I winged my way north, to Blaze it seemed, to avenge my brother, to kill the one who did that deed. As I fought, I would think of he. My instinct would whisper" This dragon could have killed him, this one could have been!" But that doesn't change my sins. But I know That I will make it through. I know that I will make it through. Because I believed in him, Now I believe in me. I will avenge him, and my family I will avenge him, and my family. Because I believe. "My time is up." I thought without a doubt. A mudwing on my chest, and my light almost out. I never avenged my brother, and now, I'm in pain. The mudwing bit down, his teeth through my veins. I screamed to the sky, my head held high, I yelled to the clouds, and my last brother dear "Horizon!" The curse of my scales (Peril) The curse of my scales, In my blood, in my bones, Always felt unloved, In my room alone Thinking of him. The only one Whoever saw inside me The only one who understands me. The only one Who tried to help me. Sitting in my room, Always alone He left me for a a rainwing And took my heart with him. The only one Who could ever touch me The only one Who actually cared for me The only one Who I could ever have loved. And he left me. Alone Saving The Tribe (Morrowseer) Waiting for the moment When it will be true I will save my tribe And the rest of this land too. Sure, it took a few white lies, But are those false queens in for a surprise. I will be their savior I could even be king But that doesn't matter As much as the tribe and queen So put on your armor, grab your spears, Stay awake, don't shed tears Because we attack At midnight 'An Outcast (Screech ) ' Running down the streets Hiding in the sand Stealing what I need Eating when I can First I went to Thorn, Who thought I was a freak, She told me to leave, I'm an outlaw like her, so why can't she see? Burn wants me dead, Blister can't read the signs Of the end of her reign Of the end of her time Blaze is just a fool So I made my own rules Listen to no one But use all your tools Now here I am The talons in sight They had better listen, Or be prepared for a fight My wings catching the wind, Avoiding patrols Stopping for the night Across my scales the moon rolled But now. Tonight I lay In the light of the moons Wishing Hoping Dreaming Of the day this all ends The day my queen comes And accepts Me with open wings. 'Victory (Blister) ' My sisters Those fools Think they can beat me Well come on up And then we shall see I may not be as strong as Burn, Nor as beautiful as Blaze, But I'm deadly as a viper, And I shall end their days. It was I who killed Oasis It was I who took the gold, And when I win this war, I shall have power untold. So what if I have no Seawings So what if I have no friends Because I could rule the Nightwings When this war I win I may not have Blazes voice, Or Burns large size, But if they dare to challenge me, Oh, they will be in for a surprise Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Miscellaneous